Sirius Black and the Attack of the Bad Pun
by Pawfoot
Summary: Just a short bit of pointlessness inspired by my friends. Pokes fun at Sirius' name.


A/N This is just pointless drabble. Also it really hasn't been revised much other than a look over and spell check so please forgive the spelling/grammar. It has never been my strong point. I got the idea from a joke my friends and I have been doing for almost forever….. So please enjoy some pointless fun with Sirius' name.

This was it. It was finally happening. He was leaving. Finally, he was escaping his crazy/psycho family. Okay so technically Sirius Black wasn't leaving for good, but he was leaving until June. He intended to spend every holiday at school, no exception. No more of his creepy and defective family life, and boy did it feel good.

The first year wandered through the Hogwarts Express, trying to find an empty seat in the packed train. Sardines had more elbow room in a tin then the students on that train did. Finally Sirius stumbled across a compartment whose only occupant looked to be about his age. Although Sirius doubted he and this short, skinny, way-to-messy-black-haired-seriously-get-comb boy would have much in common, it was better than sitting alone.

Sliding the door open, he waited until the boy looked up before speaking. "Er, hi. I was wondering if I could sit here."

_Man, I really need to work on that,_ Sirius thought, rather unpleased with himself._ That was not a sentence becoming of my greatness!_

"No, sit down," the blacked haired boy replied. "I'm Potter, James Potter."

_Ooookaay then,_ Sirius thought as he sat down. Having never known anything about James Bond, he didn't get it.

"I'm Sirius-" he began to introduce himself, but before he could finish James interrupted.

"About what?"

"Huh? Oh no! I'm Sirius Lee-"

"What the heck are you talking about? Could you please just tell me your name?"

"That's what I'm doing!" Sirius was already thoroughly annoyed with James. If he would just let him finish! "I'm Sirius-"

"Yes, we know. You're seriously mental."

"Will you let me finish!"

"If you would just get the point instead on rambling on about how you're serious."

"Yes, I am."

"You're serious?"

"Yup, I'm Sirius Lee-"

"Okay, this is really getting old, please just stop."

"I'm not doing anything. Now shut up and let me introduce myself! I'm Sirius-"

"STOP IT!"

"MY NAME IS SIRIUS LEE BLACK!" Sirius yelled quickly.

"Oh," James said, comprehension dawning on him. "Sorry about that then, but it is a weird name

"Hey I didn't pick- HEY! I like my name!"

"Well you know, Sirius Lee… it's a bad pun," James replied with a grin. He was really beginning to enjoy annoying Sirius.

"Look I didn't pick it, Potter," Sirius snapped back. "And what kind of name is Potter? It sounds like a guy who makes pots!"

James just grinned. Sirius grinned back.

"Well, Sirius Lee Black, this looks like it could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"If you say so, James, if you say so."

They talked for awhile, random things; food, Quidditch, families, Quidditch, school houses, and Quidditch. Outside the window blurred scenery flew by, and in the corridor you could still here many students trying to find a seat. It was only a matter of time before one of them appeared in the doorway to Sirius and James'.

The boy in front of them was small, smaller than James, with mildly long (for a boy) chestnut hair. He was very pale and almost looked as though he had just recently had a bad bout of flu. One hand was holding onto his truck, while the arm held a pair of books.

"Hello, do you have an empty space here?" he inquired. With this boy it had to be inquired, asked just wasn't polite enough.

Both Sirius and James shrugged and said yeah.

The short boy smiled slightly and dragged his truck in. He struggled with it for about a minute before Sirius decided to take some pity on him and help.

"Thanks," the boy said as he sat down. "Remus Lupin."

"James Potter." An evil grin spread across James face. This was too perfect of a chance to miss. "And he's Sirius."

"About what?" Remus asked, confused.

Sirius just put his head in his hands and groaned. Not again!

A/N I hope you enjoyed. I just had to write this. Randomly one of my friends will go "I'm Sirius." And the rest of us all go, "About what?" Then we all crack up and a bunch of people stare…. Reviews are much loved, feedback makes me smile!


End file.
